Plateau
by CityOfReverence
Summary: Luka knew one thing, she wanted to remember Yuuma. / One-shot. / Original story by devsky


Summary: Luka knew one thing, she wanted to remember Yuuma. / One-shot. / Original story by devsky

Title: plateau

Disclaimer: Vocaloids aren't mine. This story belongs to devsky. I've asked permission for re-writing this story into English.

Warning: cliche, all in normal POV

* * *

><p>As Luka had amnesia, her memories started from the ceillings of her hospital room, the smell of antiseptics, and a man who was sitting by her bed.<p>

That man had a pair of beautiful topaz eyes. His lips would always curved to make a warm smile (without even thinking to stop smiling), even if Luka's reaction was only a cold glare. That man was called Yukio Yuuma, Luka's husband.

Luka woke up, and found out that she had married already. She was really shocked, as if it was a stupid April Fool joke.

Luka wanted to label that person as a 'liar'. He only talked nonsense. But that topaz eyes would always give her a warm stare, and the silver diamond ring worn by her was the same with the one worn by her so-called-husband.

Reality has just hit her.

Luka placed her hand into her chest. She stared at the blanket.

"Leave me alone."

Yuuma was really shocked, but still, he granted Luka's favor. He immediately left her alone.

* * *

><p>Yuuma was always there to take care of her. Day and night, every time and every hours. Luka knew about it, but she didn't even care for him. She spent her time asking herself about her past memories.<p>

To be honest, Luka wanted Yuuma to disappear. Wherever he would go, she didn't care, as long as her vision won't catch any of Yuuma's sign of absence. It doesn't feel right when there's a random person who stays beside you for a quite long period. Even so, Luka felt that it's kinda harsh to force Yuuma to go away. He's her husband anyway.

So every time Yuuma came, Luka always abandoned him. She prefered looking at the blue window curtain on her room than greeting Yuuma.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, a person will surely give up to another person if that person's words are being abandoned. Not for Yuuma. Even if Luka abandoned him, he would still come every day with the same smile and the same amount of warmth he always had.<p>

Yuuma visited her that day, the day after, the day after again, and so on.

On her bed, Luka felt that her guilty feeling of abandoning him was growing and growing.

* * *

><p>Yuuma was always there to break the silence with his joyful talk. He mostly talked about the city they live in, and all the wonderful things about it. Sometimes also, he asked Luka if she needed anything.<p>

Luka started to have some interests in Yuuma. The reason was that Yuuma expressed his feelings clearly. He expressed his words by body language while speaking. His eyes were so bright, as if there were tons of stars there. He sometimes acted like a child, speaking with a very cheerful spirit.

Those little things were the reasons that she became interested in Yuuma. She changed her mindset to kick Yuuma out of her room.

8 days after she gained her consciousness back, she started to listen every of Yuuma's word. It was her first time to do it.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, while Luka was closing her eyes and sleeping, a warm hand held hers. She could feel it, and she knew that it's Yuuma's without having to open her eyes and double checking her guess. She was so sure that it's Yuuma's, because there aren't any other hands that's as warm and as gentle as Yuuma's.<p>

Luka didn't grip Yuuma's hand back. She didn't even say a word to him the next morning.

That moment was secured inside her heart, and it was a little secret that nobody would know beside her.

* * *

><p>"Why did I lost my memories?"<p>

"You were on an accident, and you suffered amnesia." Smiled Yuuma. His smile was not completely a happy smile, neither a completely sad smile. He could swear that he would never want to remember that terrible accident. "It was snowing on that day. You were going to buy some supplies, and your car was out of control in the middle of your way."

After that, silence dominated the room.

* * *

><p>"What if I weren't able to gain my memories quickly?"<p>

"We still have much time."

"Then, what would you do if I would never be able to regain my memories back?"

'_What would it be if I couldn't remember you anymore, Yuuma?'_

Yukio Yuuma showed her a big smile. Luka immediately searched for any clumsiness Yuuma made with his way showing his perfectly healthy teeth. She failed at her first try.

"Even so, I will always remember you." Yuuma answered without any doubt.

Luka was surprised with that answer. She stared at Yuuma's face. His cherry blossom colored hair, his yellow eyes which always showed a positive sight, his lips that would always make a small smile curve. Her heart melted. She started to fall in love with him slowly, but surely.

As the snow flowers on the window started to melt, Luka knew one thing, she wanted to remember Yuuma.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hey there! This is my first time to write a story in English. Well, this story is not mine. It's devsky's. Check out devsky's account! She has written lots of good stories! Of course, I've asked her permission to rewrite her story in English.<p>

Since this is my first time writing in English, and since English is not my first language, I'm terribly sorry for any mechanical and grammatical mistakes. Maybe there are some typos, but I've done my best to minimize them.

The original writer said that we can translate the meanings of Yuuma's words to Luka whatever we want. But the writer's idea is like this: there were 2 lost adventurers in the middle of the forest. If one of them forgot their way home, the other one who still remembers would lead their way home!

Sorry for the long author notes. I greatly appreciate any critics and suggestions. Thank you :)

Sincerely,

CityOfReverence.


End file.
